


The Six Deadly Sins - Homestuck Vignettes

by KoynerSiggurosLevine



Category: Homestuck
Genre: honestly, i got carried away on envy, it isnt going to happen either, it was for a school project and it was l i t, just read wrath sloth and envy, kinda angsty, yeah i know lust isnt here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 07:04:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12030687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoynerSiggurosLevine/pseuds/KoynerSiggurosLevine
Summary: A series of vignettes on Homestuck and the seven (six actually) deadly sins.





	1. Chapter 1

This is a series of vignettes on Homestuck and the seven (six actually) deadly sins. Some of them are out of character, so please bear with me.


	2. Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Featuring John Egbert and his father.

The boy was going through old letters from his late father.  


 

‘I’m so proud of you son.’

 

‘You fill my heart with a warm feeling, not unlike affection, but it makes me feel so happy for you, and how much you’ve grown.’

 

Every note he wrote to the boy always ended in ‘I’m so, so proud of you son.'

 

The boy remembered his dad also looking on at him with a warm, gentle gaze. Having a father that approved of him and was always on his side… It was nice to remember. He missed him, but he had no doubts. From whatever afterlife that his father went too, he was absolutely sure that his father was proud of him.


	3. Greed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Featuring Dirk Strider and Jake English

A shadow of a teenage boy stood over another teenage boy.

 

The fallen boy has black hair, glasses, and a pistol in each hand. He looks flabbergasted.

 

The teen standing over the other boy, he has a katana pointed right at the fallen boy.

 

“Don’t. Touch. My orange soda.”  He was flighty, the bay standing, seemingly overprotective over his beverage. The boy on the ground nods rapidly.

 

“You got it chap, don’t get your knickers in a twist!” Still breathing heavily, he relaxes and puts his katana away, helping the boy back up.

 

They make their way back to the table they were sitting at.

 

They were outside a cafe.

 

Things had calmed down, although, the boy who had the katana did clutch his soda extra protectively afterwards.


	4. Sloth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Featuring Mom Lalonde and Rose.

As the girl walked into the living room, she wrinkled her nose.

 

Yes, her mother was in here.

 

As she had been living in for approximately 12 days. Just lying on the couch, only getting up for the bathroom.

 

The girl had to take care of her mother right now.

 

Later, as the girl is spoon-feeding her mother soup, she starts to shake.

 

“Mother, please stop being so lazy.” The mother just looks at her daughter.

 

“I’m comfy, warm, and secure. Why would I get up?” The words are slurred and the mother takes another sip from her wine glass before hiccuping.

 

The girl shakes more, but finishes feeding her mother, before looking at her again.

 

“Mother… please. I miss you.”

 

The mother’s eyes are glazed, and she doesn’t seem to hear the daughter, before giggling drunkenly to herself. The girl lets out the slightest of sniffles and disappears down the hall.


	5. Envy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave-centric, with Rose and John

The boy sat at his desk, his face a default blank slate, watching as his friends talked and complained about their guardians.

 

His best friend was ranting about how his dad cooked nothing but cakes and sweets. How he was constantly walking out of his room only to step in a cake left for him from his dad.

 

Then there was his friend that likes to psychoanalyze him and complain about her alcoholic mother that is very passive aggressive.

 

They complain without thinking that maybe, there’s someone who has it worse than them.

 

They don’t have to hide food in their closet because if they didn’t, the food would disappear. They didn’t have to learn what the actual use of a fridge was from the television. They didn’t get beat up by their guardian from the day they could walk, being pushed to be the best swordsman ever. To be a ‘hero’.

 

A fire bubbled up in his chest. Why was his life so bad? Why couldn’t he have a life like his best friend?

 

Food is made for him all the time, constant approval from his guardian… He wanted that. He really wanted that life. Why couldn’t that life be his?

 

He continued to watch the complaints on the computer screen. The screen was reflected behind his round shades.

 

He frowned.

 

His other friend, for all her talk of passive aggression her mother gave her, her mom still cared! She helped patch her up when she got hurt, and his friend was almost always being showered in gifts!

 

The boy wanted that. He hated his home life.

 

The fire was growing more and more intense as he gritted his teeth in frustration.

 

Why couldn’t his guardian be at least a little like his friends parents? Why did he get such a bad card in the deck?

 

He became more and more bitter as each typed out complaint filled the screen.

 

They had great home lives! The fact that they couldn’t see that, drove him mad. The fire burnt with such an intensity that he was unable to stop what happened now.

 

Hard, angry red words filled the the screen as he finally spoke.

 

‘ can you both just shut up? ’

 

His sudden hostility surprised the two. But he wasn’t even close to being done. 

 

‘ do you guys honestly believe that your home life is awful? you’ve got to be kidding me. tell me, do you get fed in your household? ’

 

His best friend tried to protest, saying that cake isn’t food, and his other friend debunked that statement quickly, before responding with a simple ‘Yes.’

 

The boy continues to type. 

 

‘ do you think your parents love you? ’

 

Both seemed puzzled by his question, but both said ‘Yes’.

 

The fire burned brighter. They still didn’t get it, did they? He angrily typed again.

 

‘ then you already have so much more than others. i know i would kill to have a life even remotely like the lives the two of you live. but not everyone is as lucky as you guys, huh? but no. you complain, and don’t see it. if you hate your life so much, switch with me! then you’ll see just how lucky you are. ’

 

His friends are silent for a moment, before both start typing. But the boy had logged out.

 

He was ashamed, because if given the chance- he would take his friends place, and not look back. He wanted it so bad.

 

He held his head in his hands and sighed.


	6. Wrath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave and Bro

A shadow of a man stands over a boy.

 

The boy is almost unconscious, cut up and bleeding.

 

The sword, that was in the boy’s hand was but a few feet from his prone figure.

 

Panic flits across the boy’s face- he frantically reaches to the sword.

 

But, equipped with a sword of his own, the remains of a man lunges before defenses can be drawn.

 

He can’t control himself. Wrath- a red hot fiery demon- holds the man under his spell.

 

Blood flies and soars as the boy stares in horror and shock, at the sword impaled in his chest. Dead.

 

But the man doesn’t care, stabbing and slicing at the boy’s corpse.

 

Slowly, as wrath fades into calm, the man looks at the carnage in front of him.

 

He falls down to his knees, sword clattering to the ground, mouth agape with horror at the blood on his hands.

 

He never meant for this to happen.

 

That. That was his kid.

 

His little brother.

 

He just- he wanted him to pay.

 

But not like this, never like this.

 

He was supposed to be a hero.

 

Not a dead kid.

 

He just lost control-

 

He lost control- and now his kid-

 

Now his brother was dead.

 

 

 

 

And behind pointed shades, the shadow of a man started to cry.


	7. Gluttony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade-centric

The girl sighed.

 

She lost her best friend.

 

He was there… And then he wasn’t.

 

He was gone forever.

 

She was alone on a ship, for the next three years, without her friends.

 

The only other person was her friend’s grandmother.

 

Her friend’s grandmother cooked a lot of sweets.

 

Which, in all honestly, she gorged herself in.

 

She was sad. She was lonely. Eating made her feel a little better.

 

It wasn’t long until almost all she did was eat. She would eat way more than she should.

 

She couldn’t stop. Day in and day out, as she spiraled deeper and deeper into depression, the more she ate.

 

It was a habit, after a while.

 

It was like a drug.

 

It dulled her feelings.

 

After all, food does taste good.


End file.
